


Scars

by compulsively_hurtful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, a head canon i wrote for an old rp group of mine :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsively_hurtful/pseuds/compulsively_hurtful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco have matching scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione already has the mudblood scar on her arm in this scenario! Just wanted to clear that up.

“Ouch. Dammit Hermione!” Draco shouted as he flinched away from her again. She sighed.

“Draco. You have to let me clean the wound or else it’s going to get infected. You already need stitches as it is.” she scolded him.

“It burns!” he growled at her. She rolled her eyes.

“That’s how you know it’s working.” she said, clearly annoyed with his whining. He sighed but continued glaring at her as he leaned toward her again. Hermione sighed and looked at the cut under his eye. It was small, but deep. It still bled a bit. She cupped his cheek with her hand in an attempt to keep him still as she dabbed the cloth soaked with peroxide to his face. When he flinched she let out a string of ‘I’m sorries’ as she continued to dab quickly.

He ripped his face from her grasp, “I’m done. I can’t do this. We’re finished cleaning it.” he said, putting his hand up, blocking her from reaching for his face again. Hermione sighed, defeated, and put the cloth on her end table. She put her hands up in surrender.

 

“Okay, okay. Just let me bandage it.” she pleaded. He watched her warily, but nodded, again leaning forward. She placed the bandage on it carefully, then leaned away. She bit her lip as she watched his face, which had a lot of minor cuts and bruises splattered over his eyes and near his mouth.

Her face was covered in concern and worry. He opened his mouth to say something, namely to tell her that he was fine, but she cut him off by standing up.

“Is there anything else?” she asked. He stood up and turned his back to her. He hadn’t wanted to show her this injury, it was bad enough he couldn’t heal it. He knew that it would mar his body for the rest of his life, but for her to see it, know it’s there…it would be bad.

“Yes.” he said quietly, then turned around to face her, his pain reflecting in his eyes, “There’s one more.” Hermione felt a stab in her heart as the pain his eyes burned into her own. She nodded silently. He began to pull of his shirt, she raised an eyebrow at him, confused, but said nothing. When he took it off and discarded it to the floor she saw it.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. Her eyes quickly filled with tears and she covered her mouth with her hands. “Draco…” she whispered.

On his chest, right over his heart were four ugly letters carved into his perfect skin, obey.

He didn’t move, he just let her react, he couldn’t even look at her and he didn’t want to look down. He settled for staring at the ceiling, but he looked back at her as she approached him.

The word was angry and slightly bloody compared to the rest of his smooth pale skin. After the initial shock her brain began to work again. “I can heal it.” she said with conviction. With magic, she knew she could and he would never have to see it again.

He sighed and covered the last of the distance between them and reached up to wipe away the tears that were still falling from her eyes. “Don’t cry for me.” she asked.

“I can heal it.” she said again, sounding more like a plea then anything, as she stared into his eyes.

“You can’t without getting us both in trouble with him.” he said quietly. She let out a sob and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. He hugged her back, ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest, and let her cry. He even let a few pent up tears slide down his cheeks quietly.

She pulled back and took his face in her hands, “I never wanted you to get hurt. I’m so sorry.” she said past her tears. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

“Don’t be.” he whispered quietly. He opened his eyes to see her staring at him. He before he knew what he was doing he was leaning down to kiss her. “Make me forget, ‘Mione.” he asked quietly. And with that, she closed the short distance between their lips.

The kiss her and Draco were sharing in that moment was filled with desperation for the other to understand, fear of the unknown, anger to those who hurt them, regret for the things they couldn’t change, lust for the things they thought they had no interest in, and pain for their injuries. All because of a scar.


End file.
